


The Story of Evils

by Kitsunebi20



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: 'If they call you an evil. then I'm a evill too, as our blood one and the same."Retelling a tragic story from a land so far away. Where cursed put on those who just wish for home and friend. Seeking the hidden page that was yet to be told, and see what lies behind the evils truth.Here is how the story unfolds with the tale of two twins.(Songs with the same title as reference)





	1. Prolog - (Song From The Prisoner)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and english is not my main language so please feel free to leave any comments for me ^^.

Once upon a time there were 

A pair of twins…  
“I don’t need any wish-granting paper or wait for a shooting star to show up. After all, you are the one who always grants my wish” the younger twins smiled brightly.

“Of course….” the older one swore to himself. Let it be the whole world, not even fate itself can stop him. Even if it means to give up on heaven. He won't regret doing anything for his sun to smile. “as your wish, my prince.”

Being evil is just a small price.

Their separation and reunion…  
“No! Let me go!! I don’t want to stay here..!” a red-haired boy try to free himself roughly, as the carriage kept going until it was out of sight. That scream was the last thing left in his memory on that day. Ever since, no night passes without it appearing in his dreams.

“It’s been a long time….” His lips curved into a smile. An image keeps repeating in his brain. A red-haired boy with smile as dazzling as the sun in the center of golden rose garden. just thinking about it makes his heart feel like it’s about to leap from his chest. 

“Just wait” as he mumbles to himself, the smile keep grow wider. After all, 5 years is too long waiting , taking another 5 minutes for the reunion feels like forever.

A love story…  
The moment their eyes met each other, an electric feelings shook their head back to direction, left a warm feeling in their chest and heated up their face until it turned bright red.  
“Tomato.” The girl’s company snatched her attention back. She took another glance behind her and found that the gentleman has gone. But the warm feelings still remain. Who will find love at first sight in the middle of the day without any warning nor sign? The usual daily life got turned into something special. 

And their once hopefully happy ending…  
Happiness is always found in the smaller box. She never knew that fairy-tale like thing will ever happen in her life. 

“Will you marry me?” the man said as he opens the little box in his hand. A silver ring shining inside, gleaming beautifully like her favorite moonlight. At that moment, something such like attitude seems to have no meaning as her nods got responded with a deep kiss by her lover. The silver haired man stopped his act after getting a small pinch at his waist. After seeing each other blushing faces, they ended up laughing together. At that time, they felt like the happiest person in the world./cite>

A boy who wishes for a friend…  
“It doesn't have to be many….” While he can’t move a single finger, his thoughts once again started repeating prayers he had already given up long time ago. 

“I just wish for one…” tears start forming in the corner of his eyes. His chest felt like burning fire inside and he never got used to it. It’s hurts so much. He can say that he has no more care about it, he can pretend like he didn’t hear all the bad things they say about him. He stopped believing there will be someone fated for giving him a reason to keep on living. He started thinking that his life maybe just a simple joke god made for fun. He think it will be better to just keep silent and die soon but he keeps being afraid to kill himself.

No, he is not afraid of death . Never finding any single happiness is what he fear the most. So after long time persuading himself to stop believing, his heart screams his long desire in a soft whisper “One friend is all I need.”

And the one who seek for revenge…  
“I swear that one day, I will sink that throne of yours with your own blood.” He grip his sword tighter. He turns his back and faces a bunch of men standing with eyes full of hatred, cursing one name.

“Make anything your reason to live” he repeats his brother’s last word. He has decided it. To bring back glory and freedom into this land. “So even if it's revenge, I will make it worth it.”

This is the story of the evils….  
“Kneel before me!”  
“This isn’t right!! Please consider it one more time!”  
“Kill him”  
“Your highness…”  
“My prince.”  
“Do it.”  
“Please…forgive me….”  
“Raise your sword!!!”  
“I’m going.”  
“How dare you barbarian!”  
“You are not him.”  
“Oh my…, it’s tea time”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“As your wish, my prince.”

♫♪♫♪

“That story is a lie.” A word finally came across the room. Sound of giant bell heard twice from upstairs, for a moment silence filled the room between two young men A musician sat in front of a prison cell, there is no one around except the young man in front him. A very young man. He has a red hair (somehow doesn’t look full red as several pink strands sticking out at several parts) that now look soaked with bangs falling beside his face, eyes in a deeper pink glare direct to him not bothering to hide how much he wants the musician to leave. Althought he must admit that the youth’s voice is quite pleasant to hear, his tone is really far from friendly. 

Become a musician for a long time made him familiar with many kinds of voices. And for some reason, the voice he just heard wasn’t like a voice coming from a prisoner-to-die. It’s cold, a little hatred and warning mix with it. But there is a deep sadness hidden inside. The youth leaned to the damp wall behind him, tried to numb his emotions with it’s cold sensation. 

“I’m not really good at calming others.” The musician tried to start the conversation just to responded by another half-hearted glance, uninterested. Really not like someone who will face his end in less than one hour. 

“But if it can help peace your mind, would you like to put it into a song with me?” after all, music is the only thing he is good with.  
For the first time, the prisoner lifted his face. His face can see clearly. Such a young and beautiful face. The prisoner's face is paler than he remembers No prideful smile, no glare full with killing intents, although the voice still heard the same, he feel unfamiliar. There is just one answer for this curiosity, but he keep his patient and let the youth answer it by himself. 

“Well, this is gonna be a very interesting story” He try to hide his amusement as the youth start his first word. 

“History books will tell you of the cruel prince’s reign. A time of no compassasion for the common people’s pain. Of course he was the first one in the rebels firing line.” He stop for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing with a sorrowful-loving face that hurts to watch.

“But the story lie for he was my precious little twin.”


	2. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There was once a fourteen-years-old-king with a pair of crimson eyes full of pride, sitting on his glorious throne”   
>  “He is now a prisoner to die, staring coldly at the ceiling with his cat-like eyes, secretly smiling happily waiting for the clock to come at three inside his prison cell."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -Nagi Rokuya (The musician)-

The city center of Neveria, the place where music and dance are well known. It seems just like festival held 365 days a year in this city. Many performers around the world make their way here to take a break once in a while and take a turn for being entertained by a local dancer. This city has become their second home. Known as well as the city that makes the greatest wine in the kingdom, night time is full with vibrant city views. Cheerful voices, happy laughter, many kinds of musical performances and the sound of friendly chatter reached the night sky until sun came arise. 

For me who never knew how home feels like, this city was the first one that welcomed me as one of their sons. I felt like I was born and raised here. Whenever I came to pay a visit, a lady from local pub would invite me to come for dinner, some inn’s owners would even prepare me a room to stay in. I’m really glad to meet such kind hearted people that treat me like family. Our meetings will always be my favorite memories, but it is a story that can wait to be told another time. At least, not today.

‘The Singing Story Teller’

Is the name they give for me. It isn’t unusual to see street musicians here and of course many of them are also roamers, us musicians have many ways and meanings in expressing music. Some are expressing love, some are singing their heart, some like to changing words into melodies , and for me, it is stories that creates my songs.

From a small country in the center of the dessert, or village that is hidden at the bottom of the cliff, the script written on a rock or in an old book with dirty pages, interesting stories are always found at unexpected places. It is the satisfaction of founding those untold stories that makes reasons to my life. It has later became a habit to put those stories into songs. 

When I finish a song, Neveria is always my first destination. And this time too as usual, I will give this homeland of mine a satisfying performance with harmony made from my beautiful voice. 

Today, The Ring Road is lively as always, a giant windmill stands out in the center of the road and small flowers garden planted under it making a cute combination. Wind blows the scents of fresh bread from nearby bakery, looks like some people will have bacon-egg bread for breakfast. Although I want to take a bite of that famous-breakfast-menu-of-the-week, my hunger can not win against my urgent need to sing.

I can die if I don’t. (You can say I’m a dramatic person, I heard that often.) 

“Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls !! Today, in this lovely weather, feels the spring’s warm slowly melting yesterday’s snow, so why don’t we bring joy with a wonderful show!!!” my smile grows when I see some people start making a crowd in front of me. 

One by one, I see enthusiasm light up in those face, as the crowd starts being impatient I give the best smile I can do and put my fingers on the guitar strings. “Let me tell you a story about evils”

♪♫♪♫

In the near future, this story will start with ‘once upon a time’. In a land so far away, there was an evil kingdom that no person dared to face. Ruled with iron fist and standing center stage, was a noble prince who was crowned when he was only fourteen years of age. 

The adorable prince has a pair of amber eyes and crimson colored hair. Smile is always put on his face like a mask, although no one can deny how innocent and lovely their prince looks with it. Even so, his true nature is something that can erase those image in an instant. 

Don’t you dare insult him behind his back. Just a glance of doubt about his capability or status, guillotine will be their only future. He was crowned at fourteen, but he already took down a nation and won a war that just started a month before his coronation, he did it in less than one year.

The war somehow calmed down as the other kingdoms retreated after they saw how their troops are being slain without mercy in the battlefield. While his troops painting blood for his glory, the young mastermind waiting peacefully with a cup of tea, not bothering to think how his enemies are doing. Well, he knows they will dead by the time they step foot on his land anyway. Even the kingdom’s strongest commander runs cold sweat when he see his lord’s way of making tactics.

His sweet voice is poisonous. The way he speaks maybe is gentle, but the only words that come out from those lips can never be answered with refusal. It is an absolute command. He didn’t ask, he got what he want. 

There wasn’t anything the prince couldn’t have. With a boy just like him serving as his right hand man. Stable full of horse and a pure-stallion mare named Josen, his precious pet. He could buy the world no matter what the price may be. All the riches of the world is what he had claimed. 

If there wasn’t money for the tyrant left to spend, he will take it from his loyal subjects to no end. To those who feel that they want to bring him down were punished for their crimes, all those who defy him are to die. 

This way he built his own paradise. Inside a giant castle walls that blocked his peoples prays and misery, the evil flowers blooming ever-sweet, reaps and drown all around him in his colour they growing by his side were just wild weeds whose life only to pave road ahead for him.

But just like any other boy, once the prince becomes a teenager, he falling for the most beloved lady in neighboring kingdom. But it came to pass she was in love with someone else, a prince with shining silver hair from a kingdom across the sea. The prince knew this and was filled with rage. Summoning his minister as not to make a scene. Speaking very low, he gave a terrible command.

“Go seek out Hoshira Kingdom. Destroy all of their land. “

In one night, the houses of the people were burned to the ground. So much voices can no longer make a sound, they murdered everyone in sight. The citizens have no escape. Even ships that sailed near the harbor sank by hundred of flame arrows. News of how the innocent were dying in the streets, their pain never get pity from the one who’d slain. 

The selfish evil flower steadily bloomed with an array of bloodied doom. Beautiful as ever he keep growing every day, but as the thorns spread far too much keeping him inside, he thought he was untouchable, but he had gone too far. 

After long time of suffering, the people claimed that they had enough. They had been silent but the prince just hadn’t learned. He’d killed for what he wanted, now it was the people's turn. For so long their liberty had been a distant dream, but now they saw they had a chance to end the cruel regime. 

To defeat the prince was no easy task, but the people could no longer wear their masks. All the anger that had built up over years now pushs them ahead. Leading from the front of such violent mob in red, was a nobel dame in armor coming for his head. 

The royal soldiers all to tired from a long and violent war, didn’t have any strength left to fight back, and soon enough the rebels were inside the castle door. Once the castle was consumed by the wild rage, all servants quickly fled as time was short, left behind whatever loyal feelings they still had.

The prince is captured by the people he should lead. But without any fear he looked at them in the eyes and he didn’t lose his nerve as he chastised : 

“How dare you barbarian!”

The paradise he had built upon a system of despair, now a head will roll as penance and relief would clear the air. The person who once was royalty is bored in silence with no loyalty. What could he be thinking in his jail cell tonight?

The execution was to take place in the afternoon. At three o’clock exactly when the church bell chimed its tune. And that time eventually came, the church bells to him sounded rather lame. Even in the end he seemed content to say goodbye. His death knell rang out clearly but the condemned didn’t cry. He didn’t show them any trace of fear he may have left, then loudly said his final words and knelt.

“Oh, It’s tea time.”

The pitiful evil flower, a wolf dressed in sheep’s clothes. Wilting and melting back into shadow. History remembers, singing to this very day, how the son of evil lived in such a wicked way. Their memories immortalize those image of past so that it will never repeat one day. 

♫♪♫♪

“Thank you for hearing, thank you…” I bow down as the crowd in front of me claps their hands in joy. Smiling face all over the place, I smile back and bow once more before they start going to continue their day one by one. 

“What a nice story you got this time too, Nagi-kun” A voice called from behind. The one who just called me held a bouquet of various flower and give it to me. Those flowers scent smelled sweet in the air, making me think spring is just right in the corner. Soon it will be warm all day and more flower will take it’s turn to bloom.

“Thank you, Yuki-san” I replied politely as the beautiful man waved a goodbye. Sometimes I must double-check him to make sure there are really no wings attached to that back. 

‘Momo-san is really lucky, huh.’

I put the bouquet aside and took my drink. Some winter breeze is still felt, I reach a pair of gloves in my bag before the cold numb my fingers. But as I take my leave, I see a man standing across me, face right to my direction. I can feel his stare behind his shady hood. A pair of colour blink in a flash, somehow remembering me about someone I have been searching for these past six months. 

‘I guess I’m a lucky one too, my prince.'

I watch every step the young man takes closer until he already stands before me. I can barely see his face, his lips tremble slightly, he must has something to say and yet he mutters words that can’t be heard. He fidget his fingers like a kid, and although I can’t see his face, I know he feels really nervous about anything he was about to say. 

“That was… a nice story….” Is what he finally said after a long pause. Being a musician for my life have taught me many things. I learned how to understand through voice.  
‘You are right, he really is like what you had described ’ He looked puzzled when I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I walked closer and whispered into his ear.

“You have the same voice as him.” he still didn't quite understand what I said but his hand quickly tightened his hood as the wind blowed strongly 

“Wha-“ his voice is heard scared. I reach out his for his hand before he can make another step and quickly finish my word.

“I have a massage from your brother, My prince.”

♫♪♫♪

I sat on the fireplace and put Yuki’s bouquet on the table. After taking off my coat I turned to face a red haired man that was still standing in front of the entrance. He gave me a doubtful look while his fingers didn't stop fidgeting. 

“Relax…” I am trying to light up the mood. “I’m the only alive person who knows your secret.” 

His face changed into murderous glare. I bowed down and hurriedly apologized. It might be in the past now, but his nature is a real deal. My life is precious, and keeping my manner is also one thing I had promised him.

“Now I know why you two are twins.” I spoke carefully. “Please sit near the fireplace, it’s still cold outside so warm yourself. I will bring you tea.”

“No.” He cut my line. “Give me the message. Now.” His command gives chills as ever. 

“Very well” I took my guitar and started playing the melody I really wanted to play since the day I finished it. “I’d like to preface my retelling of this tragic tale, by stating upfront this debacle’s all true without fail. The Rougerian’s prince who crowned at fourteen, and his other half whose presence was never seen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Rosencrantz, Ketsuban, and JubyPhonic for the amazing cover ♫  
> Also my friend, idolish7I from instagram that always help me check my translation for this story.  
> I will never finish this chapter without you all ^^
> 
> and sadly, this will be a very slow update, I must focus on my competition and exam :')  
> I'm sorry, but your comments is the only thing that cheer me up ^^


	3. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes it is scary to think how cruel god can be. Sometimes, it is scary to see how foolish a human thought can be." -Nikaido Yamato (The Fortune Teller)-

Morning sun rises magnificently from the east, swallowing the land in it’s golden light. Sounds of hundreds cheers were heard from the palace’s front ground, all soldiers have returned with the victory from the war. Still in their bloody silver armor they held up a big flag to the sky and raise it with joy on their face, forgetting their lost comrades and all the pain from the numerous not-yet-healed wounds. Just for a moment they wanted to enjoy their long awaited peace, as they take a deep breath of fresh clean air trying to clear their lungs from the mist of blood and rotten flesh’s smell they used to breath in. 

A picture of a thorny rose crown embroidered in pitch black silk, in the edges form a pattern of tendrils from golden threads, the giant flag of royal pride soars into the sky at the top of the highest tower as to claim heaven down to their feet. As the front gate opened up to welcome the soldiers, an orchestra started playing cheerfully. Everyone in the palace celebrated their kingdom’s victory with joy, believing that soon only peaceful days will await and finally all of their dreams will be complete. 

On this joyful day. Red, black, and golden were combined all over the palace, decorating every inch from the ceilings down to the floor without fail astonishing anyone who passes it. But compared to the festive atmosphere that filled the palace, the throne room was rather quite. 

While the cries of victory were heard everywhere, there was only silence that filled the empty space between the king and his trusted men. The throne room wasn’t decorated with any more decorations than it already had. White pillars stood firmly supporting the ceiling above them, cold and plain as always. Symbols of royal families hung on the wall at both right and left, above the seats for noble. Sunshine breaks through the windows made from colorful glass fell upon the luxurious throne. 

A red haired man sat still on his throne while watching his most trusted man standing before him with his usual calm and patient smile. His trusted man was always like that. He never stops smiling even when bad news came back then, he will calmly answer all of his king’s questions, and give him the certain way to get his wanted future. After all, it is everything that he can do as the fortune teller. 

“Are you sure you want to leave today?” a sentence finally broke the silence. Yamato’s smile softened and he nodded to respond his king’s question. 

“My king, I always believe that everything in this world always comes in a pair. Even in the worst time something good will eventually come. Darkness makes the light shine brighter. If man protects the world with his strength then woman protect life with her love. They exist to complete each other and I see those things beautiful. So I believe for us to meet and part is also one way to complete its beauty.” 

“What a strange phrase you made there.” Said the king. Yamato just chuckled to see that temper of his. He continued “It was a wonderful three years I had here. But a promise is a promise, I still have many things I haven’t done yet. Now that you are the king, please lead your people to the path where only light falls upon them, with a heart as beautiful as that golden crown of yours.” 

Once again silence filled the room, like he is the only one who was standing there. But the fortune teller knew his king was still listening carefully at every word he speaks. He always listened, every day in these past 3 years, at everything Yamato said and put full trust on them. He had no doubt not even once questioned his words. 

The greenhead looked around the room, recalling every memory that he spent standing beside his king. He still vividly remembers their first meeting. The figure of a fallen royal who was desperately trying to find a way to save his kingdom. Pair of crimson eyes that only see straight forward even though his hands couldn’t stop shaking after he took one life. Even when he knew the throne is only reachable for he who would willingly step on the path carved by the deaths, the so-called weakest prince of history gathered all his courage together and held his head high till’ the sound of splashing of blood he used to hate slowly became all he can hear. 

Yamato has watched every single step the man had made to this very day. While surprised to see how fast someone can really change, see how his warm gentle palm now never lost grip on his sword, but also relieved to know those hands still reached his citizens as dearly as he had always been. 

When Yamato thought about the days he served his first and only master, he couldn’t help but feel a little lonely to know it will end today.’ The king and his most trusted man.’ Yamato never wished to put his name on history. But when he saw a future dream about two little twins that will soon complete this kingdom’s joy, he thought about leaving some gift for them before he left. 

“I will never find any one more trusted than you, neither can I find any friend like you,” said the king finally speak his respond. Time got slower as Yamato was waiting for his next words, maybe the last order from his master, or wish from a friend that-god-only-know when they can ever meet again. The king straightened his posture, his eyes still clouded with disappointment but at least he finally smiled. “But I know that I will never be able to stop the journey of someone as free as you here. In fact I should be grateful to have you by my side even if it was just for three years. When I couldn’t trust anybody, thank you for coming and telling that I can trust someone, for telling me that I’m not fighting alone for this kingdom. Thank you for being my friend.” 

The fortune teller had always believed for all of his life. As he has nothing but the ‘god gift’ in shape of voice that comes in his dream day by day, he spends his life with only that voice to trust. His ‘trust’ is the only thing he has. Because of that, trusting and being trusted means everything to him. 

Yamato put one of his hands across his chest then bowed down deeply. The things that cannot be expressed through words, he let it speak through that last greetings with all of his heart. While not saying any farewell sentences in hope fate will kindly give them another chance to cross each other’s paths once more. “May the sky bless you with all of their kindness.” 

Consumed by his loyalty, there is not even a slightest doubt appear in the fortune teller’s mind. Even when the air around him became strangely hard to breath, neither he noticed the change of lit in his king’s crimson eyes. The always believing fortune teller believes his king, too much to the point he forgot that even believe itself has ‘lie’ in its word. 

“Nikaido Yamato. Today, I, The King of The Rouge Kingdom set you free from your duties here. As the king, as well as a friend, I show you my gratitude for everything you have done.” 

The fortune teller forgot. If everything in this world always came in a pair just like what he has believed, then... 

“Now you can go...” 

The pair for trust...

“...to heaven whose voice you always served.” 

...is betrayal.

♫♪♫♪ 

Depending on person, it can take a lifetime to trust someone. Because trust is not something you can gain through actions and words alone. Having a trust-bond with someone is rare and having someone you can blindly put trust on is almost heard like a miracle. But for that trust to break, just a sword and second can do. 

‘Just when it all went wrong?’

Looking at the man who put one foot in his stabbed chest, the dying fortune teller’s mind filled with questions he is too weak to speak out. What he believed up until now crumbled right in front of his eyes. Without the king needing to say anything, Yamato finds his answer in that pair of coldly staring eyes, looking at him like he is none other than no more useable tool. 

The fortune teller was betrayed. 

That fact itself was hurting more than his stabbed chest. What an irony. For the first time he chooses to put all of his trust beside for the ‘voice’ and all he gains in return is his very first taste of betrayal. Human’s heart is so weak, huh? 

The king pulled out his sword from the fortune teller’s chest and put it back on his waist, leaving him bleed to death. Walking to the nearest window, he said “Your power was a big help for me to build this kingdom, but it will also be a big danger for us if you lend it to other. I hope you understand what I mean.” 

‘Understand?’

“I’m sorry Yamato, but I must eradicate any possible danger that can bring harm to this kingdom.” 

‘Sorry?’

“If only you listen to my wish and just stay, I will never need to kill you.” 

“...”

“At least I will grant you a big funeral as my gratitude.” 

“Gratitude?....ahahaha....” Yamato let out a weak chuckle. When all of his senses were already numb by the drastic blood loss, he wondered why god still let him have his hearing just to listen at some funny bullshit. He can feel life slowly leaving his body through the open wound and soon cold will be the only thing he can feel. Even so, he feels something burning inside him that has dried up all the tears. 

“Oh.... My King.... You stab your loyal subject to his end then hold a celebration for his funeral as gratitude? You are too kind-hearted...” Yamato smiled as if he had just seen something funny. Speaking with his usual polite tone that now sounds ridiculed. 

“Oh..., My king! God blessing upon you and your glory! Long life my king! The brightest sun of Rouge Kingdom. May this useless subject of yours, do his last job before returning to the mother earth.” 

He can no longer see, the world became more and more blurry. He can no longer hear, even his own voice sounds so distant. But strangely enough, his mind now feel just as clear as the bright blue sky. Yamato takes a deep breath even if his lungs hurt like hell, trying to speak even when he keeps coughing blood. 

To bid a farewell. To leave his last gift for the future unseen. 

“You always ask about the future don’t you? Then listen to this my king! Through your hardships to this very day you can create a kingdom where swords can finally be put into rest. The bright and happy future waits ahead of you, and soon two little princes will complete this happy ending story.” 

“But did you believe such ending really exists? Oh, my poor-kind-hearted king...., everything in this world never came alone, they were always in a pair. Just like today is made from what you have done in the past, the future will also be made from today. What made you king, the death of your own brother, the crown prince, as the one who shared the same bloodline you must know just how greedy your entire family is. “ 

“His eyes never leave his throne!” 

Yamato’s voice was calm, yet it felt like a hundred piercing ice. The fortune teller chuckled at his king’s face that got turned dark from anger then continued. “One of your sons will have the same eye color as the dead crown prince, and he will bring the end of this kingdom.” 

“You can’t escape. That throne has been full of sacrifices, it’s time to put an end to it.” 

As he finished his words, the giant glass window over them suddenly broke, hit by a sudden strong wind. The scattered pieces of colorful glass stopped midair before touching the dying fortune teller. Without any chance to react to Yamato’s words, like magic the wind gathered those scattered glass pieces and warped Yamato in a sparkling swirling wind. Seconds later, it burst out from the broken window and gone without leaving any trace behind, not even a single drop of blood at where he was laying. The throne room is quite again. While the king still didn’t move from where he stand with widened eyes, can’t believe what his eyes make him see. 

Since that day, the man called Nikaido Yamato was never heard of anymore. Just like he was never there. And not so long after, the queen gave news of her pregnancy. For a moment the king forgot about the fortune teller and happily waited for his first son to be born. 

Days changed into weeks, weeks changed into months. On one spring day when flowers bloom the fullest, their awaited day has finally came. Holy bells rang without rest, graced the birth of two healthy boys with such ebullient chime. That time feels like the happiest. 

The smaller twin has the same red hair like his father, he slept peacefully in his mother embrace while smiling so cutely that it quickly stole everyone’s heart. The other twin took after his mother’s pale skin, his hair is lovely pink, just like cherry blossom from faraway land. 

One has pair of his father’s crimson eyes, while the other one... 

Gifted with a pair of deep-pink orbs. Faint cat-like iris in center making those small eyes look stunning. 

Staring into the older twin’s eyes, the king suddenly froze in place. As nature also seemed to understand what happened, everything around him fell into a complete silence, throw him a forgotten memory that now struck him like lightning. 

Those eyes are part of the Rogue Kingdom’s tradition in royal’s bloodline. The one with those eyes is destined to be king, or so it believed for years till the death of the former crown prince three years ago. The prince whose head roll under his sword, three years ago. 

“He is death.” that frustrated whisper followed with the king took the older twin forcibly, almost throw his own blood out from window. 

There is scream followed by a long crying sound. Someone beg for mercy. Someone raging blinded by anger and fear. While the rest cannot speak a word and keep their head down. Pretend they didn’t see a thing. 

That day, one of the twin has died by illness.

Little they don't know, about a single truth that hold their entire future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive everyone ^^  
> Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please left comment to help me improve.


End file.
